


Tears

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Series: Love is like a burning sea [2]
Category: Alien Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To cry salty tears…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a companion piece to ‘I Learned To Lie’, but it works just as well as a standalone. Please let me know who you think is the other person, if you're so inclined.

You look so peaceful while you sleep. 

A single tear runs down my cheek, but my hand catches it before your rest is disturbed.

A million times I’ve captured my tears, kept them inside. They won’t stay put. Churning like a deadly sea, they keep escaping in these quiet moments.

My chest hurts as I feel the dam rupture inside. How do I protect you, if I can’t even protect myself? I’m breaking apart and I’ll never find all the pieces again.

A soft sob escapes my throat, but you don’t move. You’re exhausted.

Arguing is a draining business, isn’t it? It seems like that’s all we do these days. Argue. About who used the bathroom last, about what kind of lunch we’ll get. About where we’ll sleep. Is this the bliss love is supposed to be? 

We’re too different… and too much alike. Too stubborn, too independent. I want to keep you safe, but you’re so much stronger than me.

And sometimes… sometimes you scare me. I see you clench your fists and I want to duck. I know you’re not an imposing figure physically and I know you’ll never strike me in anger, but that doesn’t stop instinct from kicking in.

You’re suffering as well. You used to have a laugh that brought life to the dying… and a smile that brought light to the darkness. I never see that smile anymore. Instead, you show me a pale imitation, all the more painful for resembling the real thing.

We’re poison to each other. 

So I’m leaving.

A salty tear rests on the pillow beside you, my final poisonous gift.

I think it will burn you more than all the water in the ocean.

I’m sorry.

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I appologise for any mistakes I made. This fic is old, undbeta'd and written by a non-native speaker (yep, that's me LOL). It's been a while since I've written anything, so I can't promise another story in this series, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending, so I'm not ruling anything out.


End file.
